We're not alone
by WinterJelsaStorm
Summary: He needs someone. She thinks she's content. When ice and snow collide, it always ends in a storm.
1. Chapter 1

" _A/N this is an idea I got from a dream. I don't know if it's a good one but please enjoy, 'We're not alone'._

_Summary: He needs someone. She thinks she's content. When ice and snow collide, it always ends in a storm._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own all my OCs_

_Chapter 1_

_I'm missing something…_

I was sitting on the balcony railing looking over my land, Overland. The beautiful mountains glowed where the setting sun hit them. I closed my eyes, and rubbed my wrist, feeling him come up behind me. "Master," He came to stand next to me, his arms behind his back, "I felt you call for me. What might I do to serve you? Look," I gestured to the land, "I have everything, power, wealth, obedient subjects and an eternity to enjoy it. What more could a man ask for?" I looked to him, his eyes closed in confusion. "I do not know Master. What more _could _you ask for? If you wish for it I shall find it." I sighed, and leaned my head against my staff. "I have everything, but…" I looked up to the stars, "It seems I have nothing."

He looked at me in confusion, "Master perhaps you desire the company of one of the village girls? No," I shook my head. "They've become too flimsy, too simple. They just _throw_ themselves at my feet. Where's the challenge, the feel of adventure, the desire? They all simply lay back with no feeling of passion, of love for me. Master," he placed his hand on my shoulder, "I could find you a different girl Go to a different country. Maybe what you need is a different type of girl. You may just need more variety- I don't need nor do I want a pleasure companion." I hung my head, "but…" I looked at my hands and then put my left hand up, "A companion is what I need…" I bit my lip, "Master you just said- I don't want her for the night. I want a wife. A woman to warm my castle, too look at me with love in her eyes, to love me and only me." I walked back inside my room and ran to the bookcase. My fingers gently skimmed the spines searching… Aha! I plucked a silver book and began to flip through the pages.

"Master," My servant floated towards me, "Master may I ask what you are doing? Looking," I murmured as I continued, "for…" I bit my lip in frustration; my eyes were beginning to hurt! "My lord… Yes!" I stopped and he jumped slightly, "Master-? I knew it!" I cheered and smiled. "Yes! I knew it! Master," he stepped forward. "What has excited you so? This!" I clutched the book and laughed with pure joy. "…Master," he reached for my book, but I kept a tight grip on it. "What has the mirror book shown you?" The mirror book, my mirror book, it has the power to show me anything I desire. I could know anything about a person, their name, age, where they lived and their appearances. All the mythical beings I could ever think of were in this never-ending book. "Her!" I looked at him indignantly, "My wife, my love my Queen! Master…" he raised his hands as if to calm me. "What? Who is this woman? She," I looked down at the moving picture of her. She's so beautiful, "is the Snow Queen? Snow Queen?" He sounded so confused, "Yes. The Snow Queen, she is perfect for me," I stroked the picture, "The Ice King." My servant nodded, "What are your orders, my lord? Go to Arendelle, and bring me my Queen." He bowed and went to the window, "Wait." I said, and he stopped. "You must be careful. She is my beloved Angel, if she is hurt… Of course Master. Go Pitch. Go, go and find my Queen. Yes, King Jack." He disappeared with the shadows.

I sat on my bed, and pulled the bed curtains closed. Looking down at the picture, she was dancing on a mountain summoning snow and ice. She looked so beautiful. "Goodnight," I stroked the picture, "my Elsa."

_A/N Alright… what do you all think? The title is a thought, if you have a suggestion I'll listen. I adore suggestions, theories, reviews, and constructive criticism. Bye love y'all XOXO._


	2. Chapter 2 My contentment stolen

_A/N Reviews! Love them! I am handing out white fudge to RavenDeathGirl0909, you'll see why. Thank you. silvernmist, thanks. I also like the concept too. TheAuthorSelection, you do weird things when you're in love. Thanks. WiredJelsaFan thanks. It's alright, can't wait. I hope this was soon enough, I'll try. Of course I will, Jelsa fans stick together._

_Summary: He needs someone. She thinks she's content. When ice and snow collide, it always ends in a storm._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own all my OCs_

_Chapter 2_

_My contentment stolen._

I heard the birds twittering and the village buzzing as Anna and I were walking in our town. Anna was craving sugar bread, so she dragged me out of my office to go with her. "Anna, I really need- Just wait!" My ecstatic little sister dragged me into the dress shop, "we got the bread and I need to go- But Kristoff's coming home this evening! I want him to be happy when he sees me! Anna," I groaned, "he would be happy just seeing you in a burlap sack. That's what love does- I don't care. Besides," she looked at red and black dress, "I need a new dress." I sighed and adjusted the basket resting in the crook of my elbow, "And you should get one too," She glanced at me. "I heard from the General, that the riders are coming back in tonight. They're escorting the mountain men home, Anna." Anna looked at me with guilt in her eyes, "I suppose I'm being selfish… Aren't I?" I laughed, and tugged on one of her braids, "its fine. You're excited to see Kristoff." He eyes lit up mischievously, "And I'm sure you're excited to see- Queen Elsa!" I looked to the shopkeeper, "How may I be of service? What color would go well with her complexion?" I placed my hand on Anna's shoulder, "Hmm," The shopkeeper tapped her chin, "Green and black, for the princess. I have just the dress," She scurried away, "And for Elsa too!" Anna yelled. I looked at Anna, "What?" she asked. "Anna I don't- I'm so sorry for the wait!" The shopkeeper said, "I have your measurements from your last fitting and you highness? Yes," I said. "I need to do a few," she pinched her fingers together, "modifications to them. That's understandable," I said. Can you keep Elsa's dress a secret for me?" Anna asked placing her hands on the counter. The shopkeeper glanced at me, and I nodded slightly. "Of course, princess," the shopkeeper bowed. I smiled gratefully at the shopkeeper. "Can the modifications be done before tonight?" Anna pleaded. "Of course, princess. I will send one of my shop boys to the palace later with the dresses." Anna squealed excitedly, "thank you!" She jumped forward and embraced the shopkeeper who laughed happily.

"Anna," I gently tugged on her arm. "We need to go." Anna nodded and let me pull away. "Have a nice day!" Anna waved at her. "Yes, you both as well," She smiled and waved. We both waved and Anna ran with me being dragged behind her. "Anna!" I tightened my grip on the basket, "There's no need to be running!" She laughed and released me. I stumbled and a younger man caught me. "Thank you," I squeezed his shoulder and he blushed. "Excuse me," I went after my little sister. "Anna!" I picked up my skirt and scanned the crowd for red pigtails. "Anna Marie! Where are you?!" I screamed, and the villagers looked around for my sister.

I began to feel scared. "Where are you," I whispered. I bit my lip. As I was nearing the castle I heard a horse whinnying and a girl scream in terror. "Anna!" I ran towards the source of the sound and saw Anna in the arms of a guard, and three surrounded them. The guards had their swords drawn and a tall figure on a black horse was cursing. "What is going on!?" I ran towards my little sister, "Elsa!" She ran into my open arms, knocking the basket of bread from my arm. I held her close and stroked her hair. She was trembling, "What happened?" I asked the guards. "Lady Queen," the guards bowed their heads. "This man," one of them gestured towards the horse rider. "He nearly hit the princess!" I held my hand up, "Sir may I ask your name? Pitch Black." I paused, "Well…Sir Pitch…" Anna gripped my arm, "May I ask you why you nearly killed my sister with your horse?" He slowly climbed off his horse and got on one knee. "My deepest apologies, I never meant to harm your sister. My horse must've seen a mouse. He became startled and I lost control. I take full responsibility." He stood up, and looked to Anna. "I pray that you forgive me, Princess." Anna looked confused, and I nudged her. "Um," she cleared her throat, "Of course Sir Pitch. There was no harm done, and I know you would have never meant to hurt me. Thank you," he bowed again, "Your generosity astounds me." Anna blushed, "Thank you." She murmured. He nodded, "Lady Queen," he bowed, "I hope you do not see me as a threat. No…" I felt nervous, "Thank goodness. Please know that I would never hurt the Snow Queen's sister." I froze. Anna must've felt my discomfort, "Well Sir Pitch, we must be off. You know royal duties and all," Anna was rambling now. He nodded, and climbed upon his horse. "Would you be so kind as too recommend me a place to stay?" He asked me, and I looked to a guard. "You can ask one of our guards." She said, and I let her pull me away. Pitch's gaze followed me. I shuddered, he was a shadow man. All dark attire, and dark looks. And how did he know about my powers? I've never seen him before… Ugh.

We were at the castle bridge when a village boy ran up too us. "Um," he bowed clumsily and held my basket up. "You dropped this," Anna took it from his hands. "Thank you," Anna hugged him, and then I did. "Please have a nice day," Anna said and I smiled. She's such a people person. "I-I will," he was blushing, "I hope you both do too." He bowed and ran off. Anna and I giggled. "Elsa…?" Anna sounded horrified. "What's wrong? The bread's gone." I groaned.

_Later that evening_

I was sitting on a stone bench, the air cool and I could feel the air seeping in through my silk sleeves. I sighed, and closed my eyes, the wind blowing through my hair. The wind suddenly picked up and I heard a swooshing sound. I heard footsteps come nearer. I opened my eyes to see a pair of hands over my eyes. "You're late." He kept my eyes covered. I placed my hand on his wrist and squeezed it. "My apologies," I heard a smile in his voice, "How was the trip? We only had one pack of wolves to deal with. And? We donated the meat to the butcher and the furs to the village." I smiled and leaned back, feeling his armor against my back, "Be careful. It's a delicate device." I chuckled. His hands went to my shoulders and he kissed my cheek. "I missed you," he whispered. I smiled. "I missed you too. And we're missing the party," I stood up and looked to see a shock of brunette hair, and a soft smiling face. His eyes full of amusement. "You look beautiful," I smiled. "Thank you." He offered me his arm, and I wound my own though his. I was about to walk towards the castle when he pulled me to him. I was pressed against him. "Elsa," he smiled and pressed his lips to mine softly. I sighed and put my hand on his upper arm. The kiss lasted only a minute before he pulled away. "I," he cupped my cheek, "really missed you." I smiled and put my hand on his face. "I know." I kissed his cheek. "But we really need to get to the party." He laughed. "Why? It's in your and the other riders honor. And," I gripped his hand, "If the leader wasn't there… Okay," he smiled. I smiled and pulled him inside.

I was sitting at the head of the table while my sister sat at my left, and he sat at my right. "Good evening everyone!" General Davis yelled. "Tonight we are here to celebrate heroes, men who protect Arendelle for the greater good! May I present, the Riders of Berk!" Hiccup and his riders stood up as their dragons flew in through the giant open windows. Toothless came to stand by Hiccup.

"Hello!" Hiccup said, and the people cheered. "I and my riders are honored for this," he gestured to the people. "And," he looked down at me and grabbed my hand, "I am thankful for your Queen." I stood up and squeezed his hand. "I hope that one day; Berk and Arendelle will be forever joined." I blushed and smiled. "And of course I must thank Kristoff Bjorgman," he gestured for my future brother-in-law to stand up, "This man," Hiccup chuckled, "he was so determined to return to his woman." Anna blushed and smiled up at Kristoff. "He is a true man." Kristoff looked down, embarrassed. I laughed. "Let us all raise our glasses to our heroic riders that ensure that not only my brother but many husbands, sons, brothers, nephews cousins, grandfathers and uncles return home to their loving families. Cheers to the Riders of Berk!" All around were cheers and whoops. Hiccup raised our joined hands. All around me was cheers, happiness and celebrating. Hiccup was back; my little sister had her mountain man back, and they were happy. I couldn't ask for more… Could I?

"May we dance?" Hiccup asked. I nodded and he guided me to the central of the room. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he placed his hand on my waist. The music started, and Hiccup guided me through the dance, clumsily. He blushed, "its fine." I whispered, and he smiled nervously. "Elsa," he looked at me, his light green eyes hopeful. Yes?" He took a deep breath, and let go of his hold on me and got on a one knee, "Hiccup…?" I gasped; my heart was beating so fast… He opened a small box, "I love you." He took one of my hands, "I felt as though I have known you my entire life," I smiled, "Would you please be my wife?" I smiled and tears came to my eyes, "Yes." I whispered, and he got to his feet. "Yes!" I cheered making Hiccup smile and he slid a beautiful white diamond ring on my finger. "I love you so much," he whispered, and pressed his lips to mine. All around us were cheers. Hiccup smiled against my mouth, and I pulled away for air. He cupped my cheek, and Anna and Kristoff came forward. Anna hugged me and Kristoff clapped Hiccup on the shoulder. "Welcome to the family," Anna said and she hugged Hiccup. He smiled at me over Anna's head.

_Jump cut_

Hiccup and I were walking through my gardens, the party long over. Hiccup had his arm draped across my shoulders. "This," he looked at me, "is possibly the greatest night of my life." I nodded, "Yes mine too. Elsa," he stopped us, and stoked my cheek. "I feel like I'm flying." I placed my hand on his shoulder, "I know the feeling," I whispered. "I love you," he cupped my face, "so much. I love you too Hi-"I heard a sudden cry of rage. "What the-" Hiccup held me close. I took my gloves off, and looked the source of the sound. "Toothless!" Hiccup screamed. My eyes darted around. "Hiccup…" I whispered. Something was crawling from the woods. Hiccup unsheathed Inferno and kept one of his arms wrapped firmly around my waist. I summoned ice and let it rest in my palms. "I'll protect you," he whispered. I set my jaw. "Where is Toothless?" I hissed. The thing was crawling towards us, no… towards me. I shot at it, making it separate and then reform. My blood was pounding in my ears. Hiccup started to pull me back, "what is that?" He attempted to burn it away with his sword but to no avail, it continued to come near me.

The shadows began to form hands, and I sliced at them with a dagger. One of the hands grabbed my arm and I tore at it. That damn hand ripped the sleeve of my dress! "Argh," I slammed my hands on the ground, making it crack with ice. "Elsa-!" The hands grew in size; they were as big as Marshmallow now. "Toothless!" The night fury swooped down in front of Hiccup, leaving me vulnerable. "No!" Hiccup screamed. Toothless tried to attack it, but the hands picked him up and threw him onto a stone bench. The hands began to close in. "Hiccup!" I screamed. I sliced at the hands, but they just kept reforming. "Release me!" I thrashed around; the thing was clinging to me, ripping my dress, attempting too free myself from the shadowy grip. I tried to reach for Hiccup, "Hiccup! Please help me!" I screamed tears coming to my eyes. I looked to my fiancée, his hand outstretched as I was swallowed in the darkness.

_A/N well… What do you all think? Personally, I think it turned out great! My next update will either be 'Take me back I'm sorry,' or 'Ice through the heart.' Tell me which one you want me to update first. I adore suggestions, theories, reviews, and constructive criticism. Bye love y'all XOXO._


	3. Chapter 3 And so we meet

_A/N Hello! Shout outs too RavenDeathGirl0909, I live to surprise. Hope this was soon enough. Guest, hope this was soon enough. Guest, that's what I was aiming for. Hope this was soon enough. Guest, Jelsa, Jelsa, Jelsa all the way! Jessie, thanks that's what I try to do. Just read on. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own all my OCs_

_Chapter_

_And so we meet._

Reclined on my divan, my mirror book against my raised leg, and a drink in my hand I was focused on the image of my Snow Queen with the dragon boy. I clenched my jaw as he had his arm wrapped around her so casually…it made my blood boil. "I love you," he said, cupping her cheek, "So much." I had to take a deep breath, "I love you too Hi-" I roared in rage and threw my glass against the wall. "Pitch!" I screamed. _Yes, Master?_ His voice echoed in my mind, "Forget the plan, and just seize her now. Don't let the dragon boy take her away from me. Do not hurt her." _Of course Master_. His voice disappeared.

I twirled my staff in my hand, attempting to calm myself. How dare he say that to my woman! She's mine! I closed my eyes, "Stay calm." I murmured, "She'll be here soon." I took a deep breathe again. I tapped the floor with my staff, decorating it. "Hm," I tilted my head and examined the pattern. It depicted ice hitting snow, "I like this one." I tapped the ground again, making the pattern more extensive. I chuckled and ran across the room, dragging my staff to make more patterns. "Well you seem to be having fun." I froze and looked up, "Tooth." I nodded, making her laugh. "What has gotten you in such a good mood," she placed a bowl of fruit on the table, "Well?" She placed her hands on her hips in a very motherly fashion, "Are you going to tell me what has finally brightened your day?" I looked down, and a small smile graced my lips. "Jack," she flew over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder, "What is going on?" I gently squeezed her wrist, "I'm getting married." Tooth froze, "are you serious?" I nodded and she laughed happily, "how exciting!" She twirled in the air, "who's the lucky girl?" I chuckled slightly at her enthusiasm, "She'll be here soon. I promise," Tooth squealed with happiness, "Oh we must throw a ball in the honor of your engagement!" She flew to a window, and stood on the windowsill, "Tooth?" She looked at me, "Yes? Don't plan anything without me. Alright," She nodded and I waved my hand, dismissing her. She smiled and jumped, taking flight.

I smiled, imagining my angel here in my palace. She would bring new light into my icy sanctum. I could already imagine her walking through the corridors, hearing her laughter bouncing off the walls. I sighed, a warm feeling bubbling in my chest. She's the final piece… "Pitch?" _Yes Master?_ He sounded aggravated. "How much longer must I wait?" _Shortly Master. I am at the_ _gate. You will meet her in the throne room_. "Make haste Pitch. I'm growing impatient." _Yes Master_. I flew into the throne room and sat at my throne. I sat tall and straightened my military jacket. I chose it for this occasion. Running my hand through my hair, I took a deep breath. I gripped the cold armrests, attempting to calm my beating heartbeat.

_Master we are here._ The room was blanketed in black dust as I heard screaming, female screaming…?

_Elsa_

I couldn't breathe! It felt like I was stuffed into a burlap bag and thrown into a portal. "Let go of me!" I screamed and pulled against the monster's grip. "Be silent!" It growled. I screamed and attempted to claw at it. I couldn't feel anything. It made a furious sound and dropped me. I gasped as I hit a hard surface. I closed my eyes as pain washed over me. "Master, here she is." A shudder ran up my spine. The smoke cleared and I looked up to see a white hair man staring down at me. He smiled at me, "You do not need to bow to me." I was shivering, "Rise." He said. I slowly got up, and gripped my arms. "Well done." He said standing up and walked to stand in front of me. "Who are you?" I whispered. He smiled at me. "I'm Jack." He stood just a little closer, "I am the King of Overland." I laughed. "Overland?" I echoed. "Overland does not exists." He grabbed my chin, "Elsa," I jumped. How does he know my name? "I do not rule over a fictional realm. My Overland is as real as your Arendelle." He growled. I took a deep breath and swatted his hand away. "Why am I here?" He smiled and attempted to place his hands on my shoulders but I moved backwards. "Don't touch me." I hissed.

He glared at me…no my dress. "Why is your dress so tarnished?" I looked down, my dress! The skirt was shredded, the sleeves were hanging loosely off my arms, and the bodice was ripped up very badly and the front was cut open to an immodest level. He gave me a critical look making me flinch from his stare. "Your…" I just glanced over to the man who brought me here, "servant ripped my dress and," I held up my arms to show him the bloody scratches. He looked at my arms. "Pitch!" He turned to glare at his servant. "Did I not specifically order you to not hurt her?!" He screamed. I was expecting…Pitch? "You!" I screamed turning to see the familiar man who nearly hit my sister. "You tricked me!" Pitch just chuckled, "I never told you why I was in Arendelle. Did I?" I was going to retort when Jack grabbed my arm, "Answer my question, Pitch. Why is she injured?" Jack kept his protective grip on my arm no matter how much I pulled against it. Pitch sighed dramatically, "She struggled. I had to fight her dragon boy and his oversized puppy off. I became distracted." He shrugged, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Elsa," Jack's voice became softer when he turned to speak to me, "I apologize for my servant's _incompetence_ and _stupidity_." He turned to glare at Pitch. "I pray you will forgive me?" He looked at me through his eyelashes, his midnight blue eyes so soft and…sweet? I pulled away from him, "No." I crossed my arms, "I don't. You were the original reason for this," I held my arms up. Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Is there anything I can do to make you forgive me?" He pleaded softly. "Yes," his eyes brightened, "Yes? What is it? All I want is," I uncrossed my arms, "to go home!" I yelled in his face. I expected him to look shocked but all he did was smile, "Oh Elsa," he stepped forward and caressed my cheek, "You are home." He whispered. I reeled back. "No!" I screamed and smacked his cool hand away from my face. "My home is Arendelle with my sister my brother and Hiccup- Do not say his name." He growled, "In my lands that name is now the vilest curse." I set my jaw. "Hiccup," I said once and he set his own jaw, "Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup- Be silent! Hiccup- Els- Hic- Elsa- HICCUP!" I screamed, "He is my fiancé! I will say his name as many times as I wish! Elsa, he is not your fiancé, you," he grabbed my hand and took my ring off, "You-!" I reached for it, but he tucked it away in his jacket, "are not engaged to him. Oh," I crossed my arms, "Then who am I engaged to then?" I asked sarcastically, "Elsa," he grabbed my hand again and I couldn't pull it out of his grip no matter what I tried. I felt something cold on my finger. He released my hand and I saw a ring on my hand where Hiccup's should've been. "You are mine."

_Jack_

I saw her reaction and she didn't try to hit me, or scream or cry. She ran. She ran through an open door and her crimsons skirts disappeared around the corner with a swish. Pitch started to go after her but I held my staff up, "No. I will catch her." I ran towards the opens door and smiled. _Tag I'm it._

_Elsa_

I scrambled down the hallways, holding what was left of my skirts in my hand as I looked over my shoulder… Nothing there! I kicked off my heels and took a sharp turn to the right. I could feel my lungs growing tired but I kept running. He can't catch me… He won't! I continued running, and sliding down the hallways looking for an escape. I had to suppress a sob as I came across another wall. I hit my hand against it, frustration and panic starting to cloud my thoughts. "Did you get lost?" I jumped and turned around; there the bastard was floating in mid-air looking bored. I attempted to run past him but he caught my arms and lifted me up into the air. "Let me go!" I screamed. He smiled and held me bridal style, "Never." He whispered in my ear making me shiver.

I began hitting, clawing and screaming at him. He was unfazed. I took a deep breath and gathered all my power in my limp arm and swung an ice fury into his face. He yelled in surprise and dropped me on the floor. I grunted in pain as my fall was absorbed by my elbows. I glanced over my shoulder; he was rubbing his eyes and cursing. I took a deep breath and ran, sliding down the hallways.

How long could I run? I mean, I am in his realm… I shook my head and continued running. I glanced over my shoulder, nothing. I sighed with relief and leaned against a wall, needing air. I clutched my sides, and leaned my head back. I began running again when I heard wind in the hallways. I gasped when I felt the breeze caress the back my neck. I shuddered and chanced a look over my shoulder; he was flying gracefully towards me, his posture unbothered. I grunted and sent a barrage of ice arrows behind me before fleeing. I could hear him cursing and I allowed myself a small smile. I got him. I laughed slightly and looked up, _an open window!_ I jumped with glee and formed a staircase. I picked up my skirts and ran up the stairs when some golden powder was thrown on me. "…what the-" I whispered before collapsing.

_Jack_

I caught my sleeping bride and cradled her in my arms. She looked so different, more vulnerable. I brushed hair away from her flushed face, she looked so sweet. I smiled at my future wife, held protectively in my arms. I stood there and gently swayed back and forth. She mumbled and snuggled into my arms; one of her hands came and gripped the front of my shirt. _You truly are one of a kind_. I slowly flew to our room.

_Jump cut_

The doors silently opened and I landed and walked to our bed. She murmured as I placed her on the bed. I pulled the blankets up to her chin, and smiled down at her. Her face was half-buried in the pillow. She looked so sweet… I gently placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth and pulled the blankets a little closer. Brushing stray hairs away from her face, I sighed. I didn't want to leave her side but…there was work to be done. With a final kiss to her cheek, I strode out of the room.

_A/N They have met! Next chapter will be our couple interacting and activity in Arendelle. I was going to update 'Ice through the heart' but I just had to update this story! I adore suggestions, theories, reviews and constructive criticism. Bye love y'all XOXO._


	4. Chapter 4 From three pairs of eyes

_A/N Hello! So many supportive wonderful reviews! My shoutout(s) are too Guest, thanks. Jessie, great! Guest, I hope that's a good thing. Thanks, I will. Guest, I hope you come to love this story. I hope this was soon enough. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters._

_I do own this concept. _

_I do own all my OCs_

_Chapter four_

_From three pairs of eyes_

I felt fur pressed against my face, it was so soft and I was very tempted to go back to bed… A flood of memories hit me, Hiccup proposing, being kidnapped… _Jack Frost_. Shooting up, I opened my eyes. Instead of white walls with blue accents I saw ice…One touch at my left hand confirmed it. I was breathing heavily, panic rising in my chest. "Ah," an unfamiliar voice rang out, "You're awake." My eyes landed on a… woman? She was covered in feathers and had wings. "Who are you," I demanded. She chuckled, "My name is Toothiana." She flew to sit on the bed, "You may call me Tooth. May I enquire your name? E-Elsa." Tooth nodded, "You must be from the Shadows of Overland." She got up, and threw open the curtains; the sun was rising over the hills, "The what?" I pushed hair away from my face.

Tooth slowly turned around, "The Shadows of Overland. You should know, it is Pitch's realm." I blinked my eyes and shrugged, "Which region are you from?" She asked slowly stepping towards me, "I'm from Arendelle." Tooth startled, her eyes widening. "Impossible," she whispered. "Arendelle's on the outside." I stood up, "Outside of what?" Tooth looked up at me, sympathy in her eyes, "Overland. How is Arendelle on the outside?" I screamed at her, panic rising in chest. "Didn't Jack already explain all this too you?" Tooth asked, concern in her voice, "No," I said bitterly, "he was too busy making his freaky servant take me away from my home and finance!" Tooth gasped, "You were kidnapped?" I nodded, "Jack." She whispered, "You idiot!" She began flying nervously. She twined her hands together nervously, "Why?" She looked to the sky. "Jack never told me…" She looked up at me, "Elsa." She sat next to me, "I'm sorry." She hugged me and flew out of the room, the door slamming behind her.

The echo of the door resonated in my ears. I gathered my tore skirt in my hand and attempted to pull the door open. It…refused…to…budge. I gathered two sets of surprisingly weak sets of ice in my hands and pressed it against the door, and let is spread. It only collected against the door. Slamming my hands against my door in anger, I began sliding down to the floor. "Please," I whimpered. "Someone help me…"

_Jack_

North chuckled, "when will we meet your bride? Soon," I had my arms crossed behind my back, "she is resting right now. Hm," Bunny snorted. "Kangaroo," I glanced at the giant gray animal, "What is so amusing? Why choose a bride now? You've rejected so many women," he glanced at me, "What makes this one so different? She's," I twirled my staff around, "just like me." Bunny stared at me, and began laughing. "Truly Jack," North stopped in front of me and gripped my shoulders, "Are you sure?" I nodded, and smiled. "Yes." North began whooping happily, "Tooth!" He called. I looked up to see a very angry fairy. "…Tooth?" I arched an eyebrow. "Jackson, how dare you!" My eyes widened. "Tooth," North reached for her wrist, gently pulling her down to the floor, "What's the matter?" Tooth looked up at North, "His bride is…" I tensed, _is Elsa hurt?_ I stepped forward, "Is she well?" Tooth turned to glare at me, "She misses her fiancé." Tooth said making North chuckled, "Aw. What a sweet girl." I smiled slightly; it only seemed to infuriate Tooth more. "Her real fiancé." She crossed her arms, as the other two Guardians stared at me, "Jack." North shook his head. "Wow," Bunny bowed his head in shame, "You took the poor girl from her fiancé? And," Tooth stepped forward. I've never seen her so angry, "She's from the outside."

Bunny smacked his forehead, and North shook his head in shame. "Why?" Tooth asked. I stared at Tooth, seeing her disappointment in her entire posture, "I don't need to give you an explanation," _Keep your_ _back straight Jack_. "Now," I lifted my staff, "leave." They didn't move, "What will Sandy do when he hears of this?" Tooth asked me. I glared at her, "Sandy only sends his people to give me news. No one has seen or heard from him in years. We all still talk to him," Bunny said, "It's you who cut him off after..." Bunny's voice trailed off. Biting the inside of my cheek, I adjusted my jacket. "He wouldn't have wanted you to- Be silent!" I turned angrily to the Guardians, who for the first time stood together against me, instead of with me… I felt weak. "Leave," they still remained, "As your king," I looked at them, "I command you to go!" They all shook their heads. Tooth flew out an open window; Bunny tapped his foot and jumped down, but North just stood there. "Jack," he said in his thick Russian accent, "Please. Look at me. Why did you take her?" I turned away, "Because I need her."

_Hiccup_

I was pacing the parlor room; Anna was sitting in a chair with Kristoff next to her. "Has a ransom come in?" I asked the soldier who just entered. "No sir." Anna dismissed him and I turned to see my future sister-in-law, she looked near identical to Elsa, and her face mournful. "Where could have she been taken?" Anna said pulling at her pigtails. I rubbed my chin, "She could be anywhere really." Kristoff glared at me, "We will find her." He rubbed Anna's back. "I'm not saying we won't find her," I ran my hand over my face; "I'm just saying that finding her is going to be difficult. Her kidnappers have to want something." Anna looked at me, "They may already have it…" Kristoff and I looked at her, "What?" I asked. "Her kidnappers are making the ENTIRE kingdom suffer. What if," She looked at Kristoff and took his hand, "all they want is revenge." I turned and looked at her, "that may be possible. Does Arendelle have any potential enemies?" Kristoff and Anna shared a look, "Hans." They said together.

_Elsa_

I paced around my prison, trying to think of a means of escape. "Are you attempting to make a rivet in the floor?" I jumped and whipped around, "You." I glared at my captor. He in returned smiled at me. "Wipe that disgusting look off your face." I turned away from him, and clenched my fists. I felt a cold breeze on the back of my neck, gently rustling my hair. Jumping, I looked over my shoulder; he was floating just behind me. I stepped away, but he grabbed my wrist, "Did you sleep well?" I glared at him, and pulled away. "You –you…" he chuckled, "oh." He tilted his head, "Does your courtly training keep you from cursing?" I refused to answer him, "Were you going to call me a bastard?" I nodded slightly, "Say it." He whispered. I shook my head vigorously. Say it," he said in my ear. "No," I whispered, silently pleading him to stop, but Jack just continued his teasing of me. "Why not? It's not proper for a Queen to curse." I crossed my arms, and he chuckled. I walked away from him and sat in a chair by the window, "Elsa?" I pointedly turned my head away from him.

I heard his footsteps and the rustle of clothing, "Please look at me," his tone was soft and pleading. I glanced at him; he was on his knees with a dress in his hands, offered to me. "This was the first dress I had made for you," he raised it to me. It looked as though it was made of the finest material. "I wish for you to wear this." He looked at me, his blue eyes silently pleading with me. I glared at him, "I refuse to accept _anything_ from you." I turned away from him, "I only wish for you to be comfortable and surrounded by my love." I laughed, "You kidnapped me, and yet you want me to be happy with you?!" He stood up with the dress in his hands, "I offer you comfort and my love and you reject me?" I crossed my arms and my finger accidently grazed his ring. Taking a deep breath, I pulled the ring off and tossed it away. He caught it seemingly effortlessly, "Take your ring." I glared at him, "I love Hiccup! I will never love you!" His eyes darkened considerably and he clenched his fists; I had the distant fear that he would strike me. "Fine," he growled, "be that way." He threw the gown at my feet and stalked out of the room, the sound of the slamming door resonating in my ears. I collapsed against the chair, my heart contracting. He looked so terrifying! I ran my hands down my face and then dug my nails into my palms. He is a bastard!

My eyes drifted to Jack's offering. It was just lying there, seeming to burn a hole in my soul. Biting my lip, I looked to the sealed door. I doubt that Jack would be back, and my own dress was disgustingly ruined. I looked at the dress and then door. Sighing I snatched the dress up and looked around once, just in case… Stripping off my dress, the stays were so ruined it was like taking a nightgown off and put Jack's offering on. Hm, I looked to the full body mirror. It was a slim cut, thin shoulder straps, and midnight blue with a white lace trimming. It was… snug. I… It was not something I was comfortable with I know that my ice dress hugs me, but I designed that dress. And by the way the dress was cut and how it hugged my… everything… I knew oh I just knew that the Ice King designed this dress. I brushed the skirt down; it was so soft and luxuriously silky. I undid my hair and quickly re-braided it. I looked elegant. Mature, and graceful, even a little sexy.

Two pale hands wrapped around my waist, and my heart jumped into my throat. Stiffening, I knew that escape from his iron grip was impossible. "You look beautiful," he whispered. I bit my lip, and he rested his chin on my shoulder. "Look at us," he said and I lifted my gaze to our refection. "The perfect winter pair," he whispered and kissed my neck.

And God damn me if I didn't enjoy it a little bit, and that scared me even more.

_Jack_

She looked perfect! I let my gaze linger on her beautiful face. Breathing a little cold air on her neck, I saw that her pulse was racing. Struck with an idea, I began kissing on her pulse, hearing her make delightful little gasps of surprise. "I knew you would wear my dress." I squeezed her middle, and she looked away from our refection, "You know that they say a mirror shows a person's heart desire." She arched an eyebrow, "My heart's desire is to go home," she demanded, "well seeing as you are home." I smiled, "the mirror has done its job." She made a noise of disgust. "Hey," I whispered in her ear, "don't be like that." I nipped at her ear, making her gasp, "Please stop it." She pleaded, "I'm with someone else. I am a Queen! This is wrong." She whispered. I tightened my grip, "But it feels so right." I pressed. "I've never felt this." I kissed her neck, "Ever. I want you to be with me. Is that so wrong?" She nodded her head, "Yes, it is. You don't even know me." I closed my eyes, "I do know you. You're just like me." I turned her around so we were face to face. "Elsa," I put her hand on my heart, "I feel something." She just shook her head and tried to pull her hand away, "Could you ever love me," her piercing blue eyes on me. "No." She said in defiance. I growled; the sound low in my throat. She flinched, and looked away.

"Elsa," I caressed her face, and she flinched, again. "Please don't be afraid." I pleaded. I leaned in and brushed my lips against the corner of her mouth. She flinched, and tried to back away. "No," I pulled her back, "Elsa you belong with me." She shook her head, "No." She whispered, and I wiped the few stray tears away from her face. She continued to cry softly, and I couldn't stand the sight of seeing her shed tears. So I leaned in and kissed one of the tears away. She jumped, but I felt a slight shudder go through her body. Smirking, I leaned in and continued to kiss her tears away. I heard her give out a low breathy moan, and it only made me more confident. I allowed one of my hands to go from her upper arm, to her hip. Rubbing her hip, I continued to feel her shivering, "What's wrong Elsa?" She squirmed, and I squeezed her hip. "Stop it," she gasped. I chuckled and kissed her the tip of her nose. "Stop," she took a step back, "it. _Please_. I am a Queen, and to be married." I paused and she stepped backward.

"Elsa," I was going to tell her that- she kept stepping back and fell into a chair. "Well," I threw my hands up. I was about to just pull her up and offer her dinner, but the sight of her made me pause. Her hair was messy, and her dress slightly rumpled. But her cheeks were pink, and she was gasping, her eyes alight with. I narrowed my eyes, and a slow smile made its way onto my face. I stepped toward her, and she looked at me.

"Wipe that disgusting look off your face!" She was panting slightly. I continued to walk towards her, and she was too busy fixing herself to notice. When my knee compressed the cushion she paused and looked up at me, "Get away from me." She put her hand on my chest and attempted to push me back, but I just placed my hand over hers and smiled, "Thou art a forbidden treasure hidden away in the cold mountains." I kissed her hand, "Wrapped in the frozen embrace of her mighty knight the fair Snow Queen, she whispers 'when thou hath let me go I shall perish. For ye art what keepeth me whole.'" I whispered. She rolled her eyes, "That's ridiculous." I chuckled, and leaned in closer, "Why aren't you using your magic?" She paused, "I can't feel it anymore…" she whispered. "I know." I put my hands on the armrests, trapping her. "Did- did you take it away?" She whispered. "Not…permanently." I caressed her face, and she closed her eyes. "Why?" I smiled, "I don't want to come home to you attempting to stab me with an icicle." She smiled, "Of course that idea makes you smile," I leaned in and whispered in her ear. She shrugged, and I nipped at the shell of her ear. "No Jack." I nuzzled her cheek, "What's stopping us? We have the entire palace to ourselves." She shivered, giving me a rush of pride. My eyes went to her plush pink lips, and I bit my own… the temptation to kiss her senseless… it was driving me insane!

As we stared at each other, her eyes flickered around my face, from my eyes to my hair, my pulse and then my lips. "You're curious," I grabbed her hand, and rubbed my thumb along her palm, "Aren't you? That's why you tried on the dress. Isn't it?" She nodded, making me smile. "I don't blame you," I rubbed her arm. "Curiosity in a woman is an endearing trait." I kissed her cheek, and a pretty blush graced her cheeks. "You say I don't know you," I whispered and she nodded. "Then how would I know that you feel alone? That even though you're loved, you can't help but be fearful of what will happen in the future?" She bit her lip, and nodded very slightly. "I know," I squeezed her hand, "how it feels to be alone. To feel insignificant and discarded," I rested my forehead against her forehead, "And please know that I'll always love you." She stared at me, her eyes wide. I leaned in closer, and I hoped she wouldn't stop me. "…J- Jack…" she whispered. I put my hand on her thigh and we were inches, just inches away…

The door to my bedroom slammed open hitting the wall and I heard something crack. Jerking my head around, I saw the Guardians standing in a formation around me. Elsa's face went up in flames, and I lowered my eyes. Elsa and I were in a very compromising position… Shooting up I pulled Elsa up by her limp hand. She straightened her skirt, her face redder than a ripe apple. I cleared my throat, "Guardians." I nodded at them, but their gazes were on Elsa. She had her arms crossed, her head bowed in shame. "This is her," Tooth said. North looked her up and down. "She's so young looking." Bunny looked greatly disappointed. "Now… Now…" Pitch silently appeared in front of us. "There is no need for this," he raised his hand, "Our King and his Queen were…" he glanced at Elsa, "were busy conversing." Elsa shuddered at his tone, and I pulled her closer to me. "What do you need Guardians? We wish to speak to Elsa," North stepped forward with his hand outstretched to my bride. I was going to pull her back but Elsa shook her head. I loosened my grip on her and she allowed North to look at her. "Hm," He looked her straight in the eye, "Are you well?" She nodded slightly. "Has he hurt you?" She shook her head. I sighed in disgust. "Guardians," they all looked at me, "You see that she is well. You all may leave- Jack," Tooth flew forward. "We simply wish to talk to her," she glanced at my bride, "Perhaps over dinner." She silently pleaded with her eyes. I was about to refuse, but Elsa needed to eat… "Fine," I grunted. I gestured Elsa forward, and I could tell she was going to protest but she stopped. I must look very displeased… She stepped forward quietly and accepted my offered arm. "Let us get this over with." I walked with Elsa to dining room.

_Hiccup_

"Hiccup," Anna put her hand on my arm, "You should be resting," I glanced at her, "As should you." She shook her head, "I have another meeting in an hour." I ran my hand through hair, "I've sent a letter to Berk. More riders will be arriving soon." Anna nodded, she looked so worn down and miserable. I extended my arms open and Anna walked into them. "It's going to be okay," I whispered. I could feel her tears soaking my shirt. "I'm not Elsa," she whispered, "I can't be Queen. I'm not strong enough," I stroked her hair, "You are strong Anna. You sacrificed your own life for Elsa. Your love for you sister saved the entire kingdom." She pulled back and I tugged on one of her hair braids, "You are strong, Anna and you can do this." She sighed and smiled slightly, "Thank you Hiccup." She kissed my cheek, making me smile. "Why don't you start the meeting now," She tapped her chin, "The sooner it starts the sooner it ends and then you can go to bed." Anna seemed pleased by that idea.

As she was walking out she turned and smiled at me, "I'm so happy that you're part of our family."

_Elsa_

We were finishing desert and hopefully the interrogation. "Alright," Bunny slammed his hands on the table, "Elsa," he turned to me, "You came here not of your free will." I nodded, "Jack sent his servant to retrieve you?" I nodded, "You are the Queen of Arendelle and betrothed to a different man. Yes," I said for the millionth time it seemed. "Enough!" Jack slammed his hands on the table, "Elsa is exhausted." I had to hold back a yawn, "You all have your own duties and I wish to sleep!" Bunny rolled his eyes, "You shouldn't have taken her captive! This is your fault Jack! You're selfish! Delusional! Nothing more than a spoiled brat!" Bunny clenched his fists, "Bunny…" Tooth's voice held a warning note. "You stole an innocent women's freedom and expect her to love you! What kind of sick person does that?!" He took a deep breath, "Emma would be ashamed of you." He hissed. I looked to Jack, he was livid. His face contorted in rage and… agony? Who's Emma? "Get the fuck out of my palace!" Jack slammed his staff on the floor, the ice darkening. All the Guardians shocked, disappeared. I slowly stood up, "Jack…" He grabbed my hand and dragged me to his room.

_Jump cut_

The door slammed shut, and Jack was fuming, pacing around the room, cursing Bunny under his breath. I took a hesitant step toward him, "Jack…" I whispered, holding my hand out to place on his arm. He grabbed my extended hand and collapsed in the closest chair. "Jack," I whispered again, trying to find a way to calm the angst ridden Ice King. He pulled me closer onto him and I stiffened considerably. He nuzzled my neck, resting his face there. I could feel him inhaling my scent, it seemed to calm him. Once or twice he would let out a ragged breath. One of his arms was wrapped around my waist and he pulled mecloser. As if my body was disconnected from my mind, my hand trailed up to his hair, gently stroking it. He stiffened for half a second but then melted into my embrace. "Why would he say that?" He whispered, and I felt something wet against slide down my neck… _a tear?_ I closed my eyes, "Do I treat you horribly?" His question made me pause, "You…scare me." He stiffened, "You have acted only on your male instincts, it's not right and have completely disregarded my feelings." I could feel him smirk against my skin, "But you enjoyed it." I glared the top of his white hair, and removed my hand.

"Who… is Emma?" Jack stiffened and I could feel his pain. "Someone who was once very dear to me," he whispered. "What happened to her?" Instead of answering my question, Jack stood up and placed me on the floor, "I do not wish to speak of her." He walked to the other side of the room, and began rifling through clothes, "It's late." I glanced at the window, "Indeed." I said confused, "Overland's time is different than the outside. You'll get used to it," a shot of pain through my heart at that. "It is late, and I am tired." He glanced over his shoulder, "Time to go to bed." I crossed my arms, ticked that he seemed to dictate my life.

Looking down at my gown, "I… don't want to ruin such a pretty thing…" he chuckled, and tossed something at my feet, a shirt. "The rest of your wardrobe is not complete yet." I picked up the shirt. It was fine white silk, from the smell it belonged to the Ice King. "Where do I change?" he laughed, "Are you shy?" I nodded, and he pointed to a screen, "How do I know you won't look?" He shook his head, "I promise I won't look." He turned around, and I ran behind the screen. Grumbling under my breath, I changed hating how I loved the feel of his silk against my skin, it was flowy at my thighs and wrists.

As I approached my bed, I could feel Jack's gaze on me. Turning my back on him I pulled the covers back and crawled under the welcoming warmth of the bedsheets. I heard a strange _whoosh _sound and then the lights disappeared. I closed my eyes and could sleep coming to claim me when I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist. Shooting up I glared at the guilty one. "What," I hissed, "do you think you are doing?!" He gazed calmly up at me, the moon reflecting off his blue eyes. "I'm trying to sleep," he tried to pull me down but I remained firm, "Go sleep in your own bed!" He chuckled, "_I am_." I glared, "This is your room?" My voice was going shrill, "Yes," He tugged on my wrist, "Please go to sleep," He yawned, "I'm tired." I crossed my arms, "then find a different bed!" He raised an eyebrow, "are you kicking me out of my own bed? Yes," I emphasized my answer with a hard nod. He tossed his head back, "We're not even married and already you're throwing me out bed. How swiftly has our love faded!" I glared at him, "There is no love to fade!" He rolled his eyes, "there is nowhere else for you stay." He stated. "You," I pointed at him, "May find somewhere else to sleep." He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. Wiping my hand on the covers, he said, "My castle," He sat up and looked me in the eye, "my rules." I made an attempt to push him off the covers, but he just laughed. "Elsa," he said, "I will use sleeping powder on you again," he grabbed my chin, "if you do not go to sleep." I remembered the dust, it was weird. "Fine!" I slapped his away, "but stay on your side of the bed." I rolled over and pulled the covers up to my chin. I felt his lips against my cheek for a fleeting moment and then he chuckled. "Good night Elsa." He whispered.

_How was this one? I think it worked out great. More drama to come! I adore suggestions, theories, reviews and constructive criticism. Bye love y'all XOXO._


End file.
